


Truth or Dare

by arcanathirst



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanathirst/pseuds/arcanathirst
Summary: On a boring day with nothing to do, you suggest a game of truth or dare to pass the time. First person, reader x Asra





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to make the apprentice gender-neutral as possible. I hope it does read as such, but apologies if it doesn't

It was a slow day, no customers, no orders. Finally, Asra shrugged at me and said, “Let’s close up?”

Sunset wasn’t for some time but I nodded. There was no point in keeping the shop open for an imaginary customer that would never come.

Once we had tidied up our wares, I followed Asra to the backroom. He poured us some tea while I took out some snacks.

Asra wolfed down a pastry. “What do you want to do now?”

I munched on a biscuit. It was too early to head to bed. Maybe magic training? Or I could do a tarot reading for him.

But I was craving something…different.

“Let’s do something fun.”

He raised an eyebrow, mischief glinting in his eyes. “What do you suggest?”

I racked my brains, before grinning. I knew the perfect thing. “Truth or dare?”

Surprise flitted across his face, quickly replaced by delight. “Sure.”

We moved the food and drinks to the bedroom. There was more space to fool around upstairs.

Asra lounged on the floor, settling into a nest of pillows he had made. I seated myself on the bed.

“Who goes first?” I asked.

“You did suggest it after all…”

“OK, truth.”

“Who really spilled my blue moon elixir?”

“What– No fair!”

“You picked truth,” he reminded in a singsong voice.

“ _Fine_. It was Julian. Faust gave him a surprise squeeze and uh, you know the rest.”

“Yes, I do. I spent months making that elixir. Remind me to pay him a visit to claim my… compensation.”

 _Sorry, Julian._ “It’s your turn now, Asra.”

“Dare.”

I thought for a moment. “Go to the window and yell a pick up line at the first person you see.”

He paused for a moment— I thought he might decline—  but he got up and pushed the window open. “Hey, baker, is your bread as tasty as you are?”

The baker shouted something in reply, which made Asra laugh.

“What did he say?” I asked, as Asra nestled back against the pillows.

“He told me to come down and find out. What a good sport. Your turn, truth or dare?”

We played a few more rounds, until it was dark outside. Without budging from his pillow nest, Asra used his magic to light up the lamps and draw the curtains.

“Do you want to call it a night?” I asked.

“One more round. I pick truth this time. Think of something interesting to ask me.”

I went through some ideas in my head. The game so far had been fun, but tame. We had both requested dares or questions that weren’t much of a challenge for the other.

A question popped in my head and my face immediately felt much, much hotter. It was…interesting like he wanted, but very, hmm, shall we say, naughty?

Asra looked at me expectantly. He could probably tell I had a good question.

I took a deep breath and said, “Have you ever masturbated to me?”

To my shock, Asra’s jaw dropped. I’d never seen that expression on his face before. The sight of him was almost worth the embarrassment of asking the question.

A few moments passed before he whispered, “Y-yes,”

His eyes refused to meet mine, a bright red spreading across his face.

How nice it would be to reach out and kiss those pretty cheeks right now.

“Your turn,” he said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Um, dare?”

He tapped his chin, feigning innocence. I gulped; he was going to pay me back for my question.

“I dare you to masturbate to me.”

I blinked, gaping at him. “R-right now? Here?”

“That’s the dare.”

I bit my lip. It was fair, after what I had asked.

“Just, just give me a moment, OK?” I had masturbated a couple of times, but that was before Asra and I had started our relationship. He kept me satisfied enough that I was out of practice.

Where to start, where to start?

Hmm, if it was Asra, it would be kissing first.

I held up my index finger and sucked on it, trying to imitate kissing sounds.

I loved it when we kissed. The gentleness of the first touch, his plump lips against mine…

“Asra,” I whispered, much to my surprise. I closed my eyes to avoid looking at him, focusing on remembering our kisses.

By now, those soft kisses would have turned hungry, needy. He would pull me closer, the warmth of his touch seeping into my skin.

He would have licked my lips, getting me to open my mouth. Then his tongue would be playing with mine, brushing against the roof of my mouth.

I shivered at the thought. Across the room, I heard a sharp intake of breath.

 _Oh, good_. I wasn’t the only one affected.

Opening my eyes, I steeled myself to looks directly at him. Asra struggled to keep the desire off his face, but I saw my hunger reflected in his eyes.

Without breaking eye contact, I coated the fingers of one hand with saliva and began playing with myself, the other hand teasing my nipple.

“Asra. _Asra_ ,” I called out. What I wouldn’t give for his hands to be on me right now.

But his reaction more than made up for it. His eyes were filled with lust and wonder and longing, his breathing uneven. He looked spellbound.

_Because of me._

Pleasure rippled through my body, and I arched my back. “ _Asraaa_ ,” I moaned, for good measure.

A stifled whimper escaped him, and he hurriedly covered his mouth with his hand.

I giggled, shooting him a cheeky look.

So close. I put more pressure on my crotch, trying to get myself to climax.

But even when I went faster or harder, I just couldn’t reach that satisfying end. I gritted my teeth, desperately trying, but nothing.

I was about to stop, give up, when white filled my vision. I looked down.

Asra’s hands were on my hips, his face hovering above my lap. When my eyes met his, that beautiful amethyst was clouded with desire. A chill went down my spine.

“Please,” he said, breathless. “Let me help you.”

“Yes, Asra, oh please–”

His lips and tongue were on me then. I writhed and squirmed as he eagerly licked and sucked, his head following along to the movement of my hips.

It didn’t take long for the familiar sensations to wash over me. I gripped his hair, which made him glance up. “As– Asra, I’m almost…:”

Mouth still occupied, he made some noises of affirmation.

My body couldn’t hold back anymore. I cried out, calling his name again and again, trembling as my climax washed over me.

When I had calmed down, Asra stood up and smiled, a dazed look in his eye . He wiped away the cum on his face with his sleeve. “That was… interesting.”

I snorted, sitting up. “That’s one way to put it.”

He plopped himself beside me. “Want to continue playing?”

“I was thinking of a different kind of fun.” In a swift movement, I pushed him on his back. A soft laugh escaped him, and I kissed the corner of his mouth.

His whisper tickled my ear, “Show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a joy to write. This actually combines two of my fave Asra hcs: he's the king of truth or dare AND he's masturbated to the apprentice (⌒▽⌒)☆
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
